


Where Mist becomes Rain

by fupette



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Teamwork, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fupette/pseuds/fupette
Summary: An under-the-weather Ellie is kidnapped by unknown assailants. Will the NCIS team find her in time before the situation spirals out of control
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is my first language, all spellings and grammar issues are mine own fault (sorry!). My Irish spellings might annoy readers, but that is how my brain is wired & my spell check is configured! 
> 
> I wish I had the gift of brevity (I don’t, so long tangent laden sentence abound), over generous use of punctuation (guilty as charged and badly deployed). 
> 
> A small bit of bad language will probably sneak into the story, also fair warning violence and violent themes can and will be used in this story.

Gibbs could hear a hacking cough from the elevator, at this early hour he was surprised that someone had beaten him to the office; especially on a Monday. The surprise was compounded when he realised the sole occupant of the bullpen was a very bedraggled Eleanor Bishop, finding it incongruous that the deep noise was emanating from his petite subordinate. 

“Morning”, Ellie croaked, “I’m just finishing up my paperwork, the case with …” the sentence was interrupted by a further fit of coughing. With an exasperated sigh Gibbs took in scene in front of him, a mountain of tissues and an agent who was shivering despite was wearing every layer of clothing she had laying round the office. “Bishop, you are sick, you need to get your butt back home to recuperate or you’ll be out for weeks”. Ellie wished she had the energy or inclination to argue this point, but her most pressing concern was to keep the next coughing fit suppressed, she did not want to show weakness in front of her boss. 

As Ellie already had her coat on, so Gibbs gallantly extended his hand to help her up, keen to get his youngest charge home as soon as possible. The clamminess of her hands made him change tack instantly, using his hand lightly pressed to her forehead to gauge her temperature. Gibbs could feel the heat pulsating from her. “Listen Bishop, you are burning up, how about we get Jimmy or Ducky to give you a quick check-up before sending you home”. Ellie shook her head slowly, “I’m ok, I’ll just hit the showers, make myself feel human, the hot water will be good for my sinuses and phlegmy throat… I’ll be fine…. No really” offering Gibbs a watery half-smile. He could tell she was not ready to admit defeat even if she was the epitome of exhaustion, he wasn’t happy with her plan but he knew it would buy him some time to organise the rest of his team and get Ellie home safely to recuperate.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“How is she?” Nick asked urgently. “SHE is right here!” Ellie grumbled discontentedly, unhappy at the enhanced scrutiny she was dealing with now that Nick was acting even more concerned than Gibbs . Ducky stowed away his stethoscope and turned his attention back to his would-be patient, “Eleanor, I don’t like your breath sounds, I’d like you to get further tests in a day or two if there is no improvement. I’m concerned about pneumonia, but at the moment it’s important that you get some rest”. Ellie tried hard to listen to Ducky’s advice on antibiotics and rest; but her reliance on shallow breaths (to avoid coughing) had left her feeling listless and Ducky’s tangent laden instructions were proving hard for the weary agent to follow. With every laboured breath Ellie wished she has taken Gibbs advise to head home, she was embarrassed by her weakness in front of her colleagues. “Thanks Ducky, would you mind writing it down, if I see it I’ll remember it” Ellie pleaded guiltily, resigned to the fact that she was going to be benched by Gibbs in her current state, she was determined to at least keep a professional facade in the meantime.

“C’mon B, I’m taking you home” Nick smiled with great solicitude, placing a hand on the small of her back. “I’ll call round later, you should probably expect a house call from Jimmy too.” Nick proceeded to ease Ellie out of the office, accepting her keys and go-bag from Tim. Ellie glumly followed Nick directions, glad that he was offering an easy one-sided conversation to animate their slow progress to her car while she wallowed in self-pity. 

They drove in companionable silence back to Ellie’s place, Nick basking in a secret pleasure that Gibbs had trusted him with this precious job. He liked taking care of Ellie, but he respected that she bristled at the fact she needed help. Right now she needed a lot of help, the simple act of navigating her walk-up was leaving her practically breathless. Nick was all too willing to allow her to brace her tired body against his own, as they carefully negotiated the steps together. Nick suppressed the urge to carry Ellie across the threshold, he knew she would never agree.

Gibbs had made it clear that Nick was to ensure that Ellie got safely settled at home and he was happily diligent in his assignment. He left Ellie change into her PJs, while he wrangled the necessary supplies from Ellie’s kitchen and bathroom, doubly pleased when he found a hot water bottle, a decongestant and a thermometer. Nick left Ellie once he was happy she was resting comfortably, he didn’t like her high temperature and was feeling mildly guilty that the decongestant he gave her was the heavy-duty dozy kind, he would check in with Ducky but he knew that rest was one of the key elements for recovery.

A combination of her ill-health and tiredness conspired to allow Ellie little energy for protesting Nick’s mother hen routine, once she was comfortable in her bed, she was dimly aware that he was rumbling around the kitchen checking the fridge and drawers for food. He was making a mental list of supplies that he’d stock up on at the grocery store; noting the general lack of basic food in the house. Looking down at his phone he could see a text from Tim advising his ETA was 5 minutes with Ellie’s antibiotics. Nick busied himself with the immediate task of brewing some tea. 

“Hey B, wake up” Nick entreated, he was anxious to ensure the initial round of antibiotics were taken successfully. Bleary-eyed Ellie accepted the small pill, feeling miserable when another round of coughing escaped her chest. She managed a few sips of the tea Nick proffered before curling up with a low moan, “Ellie, are you sure you are okay alone? I don’t mind staying”, Nick enquired crouching down to maintain eye contact to underscore his complete sincerity. Nick could see the subtle shaking of Ellie’s head while she mumbled out her excuses of how she just needed sleep and would ultimately be fine. He admired her resoluteness in the face of illness, but he knew Jimmy would be dropping by for a check-up, as would a recurring rota of her erstwhile teammates until Ellie had fully recuperated. “Ok, I’ve my phone on me, ring if you change your mind”

Nick and Tim drove off preoccupied with arranging their Ellie-sitting rota, oblivious to the occupant of the dark van across the street. “Target is home alone…. Yep sick“. The contours of an impromptu nefarious plan for Ellie was being thrashed out by this stranger in the nondescript van, his self-satisfied grin underscoring his ill-intent. After weeks of mind-numbing surveillance he was never closer to his ultimate prize. His colleague on the phone would make the necessary preparations.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy bounded up the steps of Ellie’s house, keen to check-in on his friend’s recovery; with Jack in tow he hoped that some visitors would at least bolster his teammate’s spirits. The front room looked like a bomb hit it, papers were strewn across the floor, files and photos were fanned outwards with a cross legged analyst propped up against a sofa, oblivious to her visitors. 

“Bishop. Bed Now. For crying out loud!”, Jack channelled her inner-Gibbs to the situation, seeing little point in finessing the situation with psychology, opting instead for blunt commands, “Gibbs will give you a full-time babysitter if you can’t follow simple instructions”. Ellie groaned in acquiescence, she had figured Torres or McGee would have left her teeny rule breaking slide, no such luck with the double team of Sloane and Palmer. 

While Jimmy completed Ellie’s check-up, Jack concentrated on making soup, trying but failing not to overhear Jimmy’s doctor routine as he cajoles deep breaths from a wheezing Ellie. When the answer machine bursts into life Jack is struck by the stark contrast of answering-machine-Ellie’s bubbly advise to leave a message compared to the worn-out-Ellie in the bedroom.

After Jimmy completed the check-up, Jack relayed Mrs Bishop’s phone message to the intended recipient, wondering if Nick’s concern had lead him to calling Ellie’s mother. Jack can almost hear the gears in Ellie’s mind whirring as she takes in the news that her mother is coming to help her recuperate, although relieved that she’d be getting help from a non-work source, her analytical mind focused on problems like airport pick-up and the messy spare bedroom. Ellie nearly cried with gratitude as Jack fixed each of the unarticulated problems by pointing out that Mrs Bishop said she had a taxi pre-booked and that Jack and Jimmy would set up the spare room, leaving Ellie to concentrate on resting. Jimmy had okayed a further dose of decongestant and his patient was quick to succumb to a drugged stupor, leaving her teammates to prepare for the elder Bishop’s imminent arrival.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

An insistent knocking noise roused a very disorientated Ellie, she contemplated ignoring her would-be visitor but the persistent pounding on her door would not relent. Using muscle memory and sheer determination, she staggered mechanically to her front door eyes still half-closed dreading that she’d need to deal with this loud knocking interloper. 

The sucker punch to Ellie’s face knocked her to the ground and firmly out of her stupor. In her weakened state she scrambled backwards crab-style, figuring she could get a weapon from the kitchen. The assailant followed his victim with a professional’s confidence, his prey wide-eyed as her attacker raised his pistol shooting her with a soft ‘thwack’. A sharp pain spasmed through Ellie’s left side. A dart not a bullet, this could only mean one thing this wasn’t a robbery, the ever encroaching intruder was ignoring all her earthly belongings his intent focused on her, someone wanted her incapacitated but alive. This realisation gave the NCIS agent a surge of adrenaline. She could feel the creeping numbness on her left side, she needed to act now. As the attacker rounded on her, Ellie gave a desperate kick, connecting gratifyingly with her crouching attacker’s head sending him reeling backwards. She ran automatically towards the door, knowing that she didn’t have the energy for a further fight as the tingling numbness was travelling further down her body. An outstretched arm was all it took to knock her from him stride causing a clumsy landing on her weakening left side, driving the incapacitating dart further into her shoulder then breaking it in two once her full deadweight landed square on the the floor. Breathing on her stomach was hard, she tried and failed to get up now that the further surge of sedative killed the final embers of her energy, Ellie could no longer resist the siren call of sleep. All she knew was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Tim worked on their paperwork in stoney silence, Ellie’s absence robbed them of her usual sunny disposition, neither agent really interested in banter while their team was a man down. “Update, Torres” Gibbs commanded while rounding the corner and coming into sight. Reflexively his two subordinates took to their feet, ready to rattle of the minutia of their current uninteresting case-loads. Gibbs raised his finger to silence the litany of petty misdemeanour cases, “I mean how is Ellie?” his incredulous tone was underscored by a rueful shake of his head. 

Eager to please, Tim rattled off Mrs Bishop’s latest facebook updates, about late night pizza and making her daughter a restorative breakfast in bed. Nick nodded in agreement, he quickly typed out a message to his teammate checking if he could be useful by dropping some groceries at her house or chauffeuring her to the next doctor’s appointment. He longed to get a call from Ellie, missing their daily chats, but he’d happily trade this for some first-hand indication that she was feeling better.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ellie woke slowly, her unfamiliar surroundings had a nightmare-feel, the bare concrete walls giving the room on oppressive prison-vibe. The single bulb provided harsh illumination for her sluggish mind to catalog everything in her lonely prison cell; mattress, metal door, the water bottle and bandages. The only splash of colour in an otherwise monotonous scene, was the limp blanket she cocooned herself in. This was proving ineffectual, the cold air was making her shiver causing reflexive spasms of pain from the dart crushed in her shoulder. Leaning her back against the damp wall Ellie fought to control her laboured breathing, even the small movement of sitting upright felt like a monumental feat, leaving her sucking in painful shallow breaths. A fit of racking coughs rocked a weary Ellie, she pulled her knees tight to her chest, trying to ease the pain in her chest, resting her head against her knees, shrivelling herself into a protective tight ball trying to retain some heat. 

The rattling of the metal door, had Ellie staggering to her feat, bravely trying to meet this situation head-on. She was adamant to face her kidnapper upright but her unsteadiness on her feet betrayed her weakness. She groaned inwardly at her failure to project strength, a lack of any weapons and her current weakened meant she was currently outmatched. “Good you are awake, Blondie”, her tormentor gave her a long lascivious look, “I’ve already left you some bandages for your shoulder and here is lunch” he casually tossed a packaged sandwich by her mattress and left swiftly without further preamble, the ratcheting sound of the metal bolt on her prison door the final punctuation on the brief exchange. 

Now that she was on her feet, Ellie collected the food, water and bandages, she knew it was a bad sign that this limited exertion had her clammy with sweat, Ducky’s instructions were clear she needed antibiotics and rest, but events had now overtaken her. She returned to the mattress, steeling her nerves to tackle her injured shoulder. Ellie bit her lip stifling a pained scream, tears streaming from her eyes as she removed the tranquilliser dart by feel, using some precious water to clean the wound before applying the bandages. After a few welcome sips of water, Ellie mechanically chewed on the dry sandwich getting the most meagre of sustenance for it, her mind churning about why she had been kidnapped and what her kidnappers could possible want with her. Despite her solitary situation, she was beyond relieved that her mother hadn’t been snatched too, she felt a little guilty about the shock her disappearance would cause, but it also gave her immense comfort that her no-doubt distraught mother would raise the alarm at her disappearance. She knew that Gibbs and Nick would not rest until she was found.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie wanted to rest, she struggled to remain in her seated position, in her exhaustion she could feel herself drifting perilously close to sleep, but she fought a valiant battle to remain alert, tensely listening for any clues outside of the stillness of her lonely bright cell. Ellie continued with her vigil watching the door awaiting her kidnapper’s return, her nerves fraying in dread anticipation. She had no way of marking the passage of time, but she was now struggling to keep her heavy eyelids open. A loud banging noises roused her fully from her torpor, jolting her back to her weary wakeful state. Ellie tried to make sense of the noises, was this a building site or some workshop? Mulling these questions over in her mind, Ellie returned her attention to the unmoving door, trying to regulate her painful breathing, she just needed to hold on until her team could find her, she needed to keep her wits about her in the meantime.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ellie’s captors conspired in a room down the hallway. Their original plan was to use some torture and food denial to make the kidnapped agent more pliant to their demands, with a near eidetic memory they could tap her up for a treasure trove of intelligence on the NSA and NCIS. With some electronic trickery they had laid a false trail from Ellie’s mother to give themselves a head start, having access to Ellie’s phone meant they could buttress this false electronic trail and keep her colleagues at arm’s length, the impromptu plan had already worked like a charm. Her jailers however did not plan for the severity of Ellie’s sickness, it was the reason they hadn't crossed state lines yet. It was clear from the close-circuit video feed that the captured agent was feverish to the point of delirium, although there was no accompanying audio to the video feed, it was clear after a particularly long and violent coughing fit racked the young agent’s body leaving her doubled over in pain, that they wouldn't be moving her soon. “Look, Blondie is already loosened up by our light sleep deprivation, why don’t we just skip to the drugs and get this information pipe flowing, we might as well start making some money here”. In perfect agreement the assailants readied the room for an interrogation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Despite laying in wait for the return of her kidnapper, a weakened Ellie could not mount any effective defence at her captor’s reappearance. Her hand-to-hand skills were less polished in her energy-sapped state, but there was a clinical efficiency to the speed she was bundled down the corridor into the makeshift interrogation room, that made her nervous. Her captor made short work of binding her hands to the armrest of the chair. Ellie deduced from the plastic zip ties and a chair bolted to the floor, this was planned and they were in the endgame now. When the second assailant appeared with IV bags, Ellie felt a real pang of fear, this could get extremely brutal, now she was outnumbered. With great trepidation she could hear him preparing the tools of his trade behind her, while his colleague sat opposite Ellie and addressed her for the first time.

“Well Ms. Bishop, it is a pity that we have to meet under such strained circumstanced” he shook his head forlornly, but Ellie could see the emotion never reached his eyes. “I need you to help me out, if you do… I can help you out. I have antibiotics, how about a heater in your room?”. Ellie could feel the fear well in the pit of her stomach, she knew it was her duty to do this the hard-way consequences be damned. Ellie held her captor’s gaze, wishing that she had the energy for a grand defiant speech, instead of marshalling her meagre energy reserves, to breath evenly and try not to let her fear show.

“Hmmmm, this isn’t a negotiation Blondie, I’m getting the information either way, my associate Jack here will make you sing a pretty song”, the noises behind Ellie suddenly sounded twice as menacing. “Yep Johnnie, ready willing and able” was the cruel response from behind her, she could feel her second captor’s hot breath by her shoulder. A cruel grin crossed John’s face, “Don’t get me wrong Blondie, I have ways of making you talk too”, he emphasised the point by grabbing a fist-full of Ellie’s hair, twisting it painfully up, “We’ve special medicine to make you talk, but remember I'm more than happy to use the stick method too”. Ellie saw the punch coming this time, her cruel bindings ensuring she had no way of evading it, with a sicking crunching sound her world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick parked beside Ellie’s truck, fussing with his bags of groceries from his impromptu shopping. He figured that Mrs Bishop would be worn out from looking after her daughter and would be happy to have some support. He knew that Ellie would be too proud to be receptive to his help and he reckoned she would be a bad patient, he could imagine that Ellie would be busy, sneakily trying to get some work done. He planned to requisition her laptop and files to take that temptation away. He'd make his Aubela's sopa azteca and cajole Ellie into concentrating on resting as per the doctors' orders.

Nick knocked gently on Ellie’s door out of a polite deference, before reaching for the spare key. As he entered the front room, he frowned wondering where the two Bishops could possibly be when Ellie’s truck was still out front. He entered each empty room in turn, fighting his growing sense of panic. Shit! The Jack's soup lay untouched in the kitchen; the spare room was empty wit no sign of any occupant. Based on Jimmy’s professional assessment he knew Ellie wasn’t heading anywhere under her own steam. He reached for his phone in a blind panic, things just didn’t make any sense.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ellie awoke feeling groggy from the sucker-punch, she surreptitiously watched the liquid snake from the IV bag twist into her arm. She felt weirdly detached, not sure if it was the drugs or the head injury but everything seemed surreal. Her mind was working overtime, she knew her captors were dangerous, but she had faith in her team. She was just so tired, it was becoming a struggle just to concentrate on her mantra to not tell them anything. Whatever drugs they were pumping her full were worryingly strong. A ringtone beep, managed to pique Ellie's wandering attention , it was still a struggle to think clearly but she could recognise her own ringtone and worryingly her own phone. Ellie fretted about whatever message was being composed on her phone her captor's malevolent smirk was chilling. Ellie couldn't help but worry that her team mightn't even realise she was missing, suddenly she felt very exposed. She fought to maintain her composure, she would not cry in front of these assholes.

“Ahhhh, Blondie you are awake”, despite her swimming vision she could make out John’s smug face, but the rest of her captor’s instructions fell on deaf ears as Ellie’s tiny frame was rocked by more wheezing coughs, “Not going to tell…” she slurred finding it difficult to catch her breath, she could feel her eyes drooping into a tired oblivion, her struggle for breath was making her eyes water again. 

“Jack get the adrenaline, it’s time to get this bitch talking”. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gibbs surveyed the scene in stoney silence, allowing Kasie to sweep the crime scene for any clues. He could tell already that this was the work of professionals, the audio recording of Mrs Bishop spoke to a level of planning and premeditation that chilled the senior agent. Nick was pacing outside still trying to process the current events, feeling useless as Tim headed back to the office to complete the digital forensics on the dummy social media messages and the bogus phone message. When Kasie finished her initial review Nick made a beeline over to hear her analysis, looking at the evidence bag she proffered containing a broken dart. Nick’s fearful eyes meet Gibbs stoney gaze knowing they both knew that Ellie had been kidnapped by professionals and could be half-way around the world.

“Torres, when did you get the last message”, Gibbs started the car engine determined to get to the office A.S.A.P, he could see that Nick was deeply agitated by the kidnapping, wrestling to keep his emotions in check. “Holy shit, the kidnapers wouldn’t have been so stupid to take her phone”, he had seen Kasie bagging and tagging Ellie’s laptop but not her phone. He played with his phone looking at the date stamp of the reply to his innocuous messages checking in with his partner. For the first time he noted the insidiousness of the hijacked replies, playing with his emotions planting the seeds that Ellie was recovering well but subtly dissuading from stopping by her house. 

“Torres, get your head in the game, ping the damn phone now!”.


	6. Chapter 6

The sting of the syringe, rocked Ellie awake, the plastic ties dug painfully into her wrists cutting red runnels into her pale skin as she was jolted by the painful fizz of energy through her system. Her heart was racing and her lungs took several deep shocked breaths, she couldn’t clear the cotton-wool feeling in her head despite her racing heartbeat, the IV drugs still holding her in their thrall as they were pumped faster through her body. 

“Ok Blondie”, her kidnapper Jack pressed two fingers onto Ellie’s abused shoulder the stab of pain brought tears to her tired eye directing her attention back to her captor. “I want you to concentrate, tell me what you know and you don’t need to feel any pain anymore” John’s voice was tight with anger reacting to Ellie’s shacking head, he motioned silently to his compatriot to grab a menacing hypodermic needle. “Agent Bishop, I am in no mood to mess around”, he towered over the seated agent, injecting further drugs into the NCIS agent. The pain in Ellie’s head was acute, her mind was running on hyper-speed, her normally ordered mind was a chaos of memories and thought overwhelming the here and now. Her kidnapers observed her dilated pupils and upped the flow of Amobarbital from the IV bag. “Ok, Agent Bishop I want you to focus and tell me about your current cases”. Ellie could only hear the continuous humming noise in her head, a barrage of images and a maelstrom of half-recalled facts danced in her head, she felt untethered from reality. She pulled painfully at the zip ties, her hands aching to reach for her sore head. It took her a few seconds to realise the low humming was her own pained moaning, broken only by her periodic panicked gulps for air. Her captors continued to press her for information but Ellie couldn't focus on their threats her brain felt like it was being overrun by her own thoughts. Ellie’s racing mind couldn’t properly process the events unfolding in front of her, the crash of the door and agents flooding into the small cell. Her two captors were easily dealt with and manhandled out by two burly looking agents.

Gibbs made blissfully short work of the zip ties, freeing her abused arms with his pocket knife, Ellie kneaded balled fists into her face, her mind still felt like it was on fire. She was dimly aware of a welcome warmth enveloping her, easing her hands away from her face. Through blurry eyes, she could see Ducky disengaging the IV drip, Jimmy touched her bloody nose testing for a break before shining a penlight in her eyes, Ellie flinched backed into the calming presence behind her, wanting to disappear into the broad shoulders cradling her carefully. “Hey B, Jimmy just needs to check you for injuries”, Nick’s simple words pierced Ellie’s mental fog, his calmness washing over her as she battled the tumult of thoughts and sensations in her mind. 

Once Gibbs noted Ellie’s adverse reaction to the stimuli of noise and lights around her, he gestured for the phalanx of agents and lab techs to give his injured agent some space, corralling his subordinates back behind their original cordon. Impressed by Tim’s initiative to follow the police and make sure the riot act was read to the two dirt-bag kidnappers. He returned to the crime-scene to confer with Ducky and Jimmy; interested in their medical opinion; needing confirmation that Ellie wasn’t in imminent danger, but he wouldn’t take anything for granted having seen how bedraggled and bloody the blonde agent had been, barely aware of her own surroundings.

Nick held Ellie like his life depended on it, she felt so small and so cold in his arms. He could feel her laboured breaths, hearing a sickly rattling noise between soft plaintive groans. He could see her nervous eyes darting around the room not focusing on anything in particular until she watched with trepidation at the returning figure of her boss. Gibbs could see Ellie’s struggle to concentrate, her brow furrowed battling against the loopy drug feelings. She curled closer into Nick “I didn’t tell ‘em anything,” Ellie repeated breathlessly. Nick gave her a further comforting hug. “You did good Ellie, Nick will take you home. You just concentrate on feeling better” Gibbs patted her non-injured shoulder, hanging back to allow Nick to shepherded Ellie to the safety of the car. He dropped both agents back to Ellie’s house with strict instructions for rest and recovery. He watched Nick carry the tired Ellie into the house bridal style. Gibbs smiled despite himself; knowing that he’d need to pull them both from the active duty roster; he could see Nick place a chaste kiss on Ellie’s forehead once the pair were in the house, clearly underestimating Gibbs eagle sniper eyes, Gibbs had total faith in Nick to nurse Ellie back to full heath.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ok Ellie, I need to lock the door and then I’ll get you to the bedroom”, Nick gently narrated his plans, depositing his charge momentarily on her couch. When he returned, he found Ellie had cocooned herself under her afghan, he could hear her plaintive insistence that she wouldn’t talk as she slow rocked herself to and fro. She peered through him from the warmth of her blanket. He could see her fight the confusion overwhelming her mind, her face was screwed up in bewilderment while tears shined in her eyes, “Oh Nick, have they caught you too?”. 

He scooped her up into his arms hoping she’d be more comfortable in her own bedroom. It took him a while to convince her that they were both safe, her disbelieving responses ran the gambit of fright to outward denial in her myriad of fluent languages as she struggled to compute Nick’s patient responses. He caught momentary fragments, when Ellie’s articulated responses strayed into English or Spanish, but he could intuit by her face (scrunched up in concentration), that she was struggling not to be overwhelmed by the dark and troubling thoughts roiling in her mind. He had always envied Bishop’s perfect recall but at the moment he understood fully how it could be a curse rather then a blessing. 

He racked his own frazzled brain, trying to remember where he put Ellie’s antibiotics. Ducky had advised warmth and bedrest, Nick was intent on being a dutiful nurse but he knew Ellie needed to relax first. He had felt the tension in her body, her hands covering her eyes when she buried herself ever deeper into his chest earlier. Now that she lay disconsolate on the bed, he slipped into Spanish, when his consoling in English fell on deaf ears. He coaxed her gently into a seated position on her bed. Nervously watching to see if the waves of confusion had subsided. Unbidden, he explored her face trying to keep his own emotions in check, the signs of the recent abuse were sickeningly clear, her red rimmed eyes, bruising on her pale face. He noted her raw red wrists, where she must have struggled with her bindings and he could see the ugly needle punctures pockmarking her pale arm and shoulder. He waited for her to make eye contact, taking solace that her previously panicked breaths had evened out. “Ellie, I’m going to get your antibiotics and then I’ll help you change for bed, okay?”. She fleetingly caught his eye while murmuring her own assent, repositioning her blanket protectively as if trying to disappear into its warm folds now that she’d lost proximity to her partner. 

Nick had barely left her side when he saw a blur of motion as Ellie hurled herself from the bed, scrambling to her bathroom. She barely made it to the en-suite when her traitorous stomach rebelled spilling its contents on the tiled floor. She struggled to apologies as she continued to retch, hating her body for betraying such weakness. She floundered momentarily trying to get up, her dry heaves turning into a stochastic cough. Nick was at her side whispering encouraging words as his warm hands rubbed gentle consoling circles on her back. 

She allowed herself to lean back into her partner’s warm torso, she could find no hint of anger or recrimination in Nick’s words as he pleaded with her to let him take care of her. He combed the loose tendrils of hair back from her brow to allow her full view of his earnest expression. The agreement lay unspoken between them, but Nick drew solace in the fact that Ellie was now maintaining eye-contact. Her eyes followed him as he drew a bath and cleaned the small puddle of vomit from the bathroom floor. As she finally seemed to be more compos mentis, Nick decided that he could afford to leave her alone momentarily, “Ellie, I’m going to get towels and clean PJs, will you be ok?…. I’ll be back in a second”. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Hey Ellie, I’m gonna touch you now ok?” given the ordeal she’d survived Nick was on tender-hooks making sure he was respectful of her space and wishes. “I’m going to help you get into bath”, waiting for her slow nodded response before proceeding. He noted that Ellie was still unsteady on her feet, but she seemed to be more self-aware, testing her own capabilities as she started her ablution mechanically.

Nick left her have some privacy in the bath, hoping the warm water would help her relax and put some distance between herself and the kidnapping. He felt like a naughty schoolboy waiting outside the classroom door, but he took his duty of care seriously and would come to her aid instantaneously if she needed his help. After a respectful amount of time, he re-entered the bathroom with a soft knock, relieved to see Ellie languorously enjoying the water. “Ducky ordered, bedrest” he offered by way of apology as he helped her out of the bath & into his awaiting towel.

“ S’ok Nick, hmmm I’m just beginning to feel human again” her wistful words and her admission of weakness struck Nick profoundly. He stopped their progress towards her bed to reinforce his point, “Ellie, it’s ok to relax, you are safe here with me” he gently placed her on the bed without further fanfare. 

“I know but if I leave my guard down, how will I control my memories. Argh! Those drugs… God it was like torture…. All the worst I’ve… I mean the most brutal cases we’ve seen” he could feel her involuntary shudder as she struggled for the energy to articulate her vulnerability. His automatic action was to join her on the bed to give her a small consoling hug, he wouldn’t argue with her lived experience. 

After a few moments in comfortable silence, Ellie felt her composure returning, the warmth and calmness of Nick was like a balm to her own chaotic thoughts and emotions. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed in their tender embrace until Nick broke his silence, “Hey B, do you think you could sleep a little for me?” he was surprised that his nervous question was met with a small tired smile, “M’okay Nick, but stay… please!”, before his mind could formulate a response she snuggled into his warmth. He watched as she drifted into a peaceful slumber, he enjoyed the trust she had shown in him. He enjoyed this intimate scene, musing that he could happily stay like this forever. He played with the loose wisps of blonde hair until he drifted off into a relaxed dream too.


End file.
